Emily is Sick
by book maiden
Summary: Emily(MC) is sick, Zig comes to take care of her


Emily could hear the soft knock on her door, but she refused to answer. She knew it was one of her roommates trying to check up on her again. Either it was Zack trying to get her to drink fluids, Kaitlin forcing meds down her throat, Chris giving her strange homemade remedies, or god forbid Becca trying to get the bad vibes out by moving her furniture around for the thirtieth time that day. All she wanted to do was cozy up under her blankets, sleep for thirty hours, and for her friends to leave her alone.

Knock, knock, knock.

She groaned and she pulled the covers up over her head. _Seriously?_ She thought as she heard the door open. _I cant't be left alone for two hours?_

She heard a soft thud, like something being set on her desk before she felt the weight of someone sit beside her on her bed.

 _If I pretend I'm asleep, maybe they'll go away,_ she quickly closed her eyes and let whoever it was draw the covers from her head.

A hand gently brushed her cheek before going to her forehead to check her temperature. It lingered a moment before going back to her cheek to stroke it softly.

It felt rugged, but carried a tenderness to it. She wished she wasnt stuffed up because then she would be able to smell their scent. She knew who it was without having to open her eyes almost as soon as she felt their hands, hands that knew her body sometimes more than she knew herself. Her eyes fluttered open, and if she wasn't hot due to fever, she deffinately was now.

Zig sat next to her smirking, "God, even when you're sick you still seem to be cute."

Emily rolled her eyes as she slowly sat up. "I thought you had work today, what happened?"

"I did. Zack told me you caught a cold so I came here after my shift was over. Sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"Not like you could do anything. It's just a cold. A couple hours sleep, hot shower, medicine and I'll be back to normal in no time at all. Thankfully I don't have classes for a few more days."

"And I don't have work or classes, so that means that I ca-"

"Can go back to your own dorm so I don't get you sick." Emily reached for the tissue box next to her and began to blow her nose to only sound like a trumpet.

"I swear you get cuter by the minute," Zig smirked.

She raised an eyebrow before gathering up her used tissues and tossing them into the trash bin by her bed. "How was THAT cute?"

"Because you sounded like an elephant. My little Emily the elephant!" he snickered as he reached forward and began to tickle her slightly, which only brought an onset of coughing. "Oops, sorry."

Waving him off she threw off her covers and began to stagger towards the kitchen before she looked over at her desk. A breakfast tray was set up with a bowl of red soup, green gatorade, a sleeve of crackers, and a small yellow flower in a vase. "What's this?"

"Zack said you had refused to eat all day, so I figured you might be hungry. He said I could use your kitchen as long as I cleaned up and left him some soup as well."

"And did you?" she asked as she sipped at the drink.

In response he just laughed.

"What?"

"I cleaned up, don't worry about that, but I don't think Zack is going to be having any more of that soup." He watched as Emily gave him a questioning look before raising a spoonful to her lips.

"It tastes fine, though a little spicy," she said before dipping her spoon in for a second mouthful.

"Thats because your taste buds are al messed up due to your cold. If they weren't you'd probably have the same reaction that Zack had."

Emily picked up the tray and went back to bed. Zig arranged the pillows against the wall so they could sit with their feet dangling off the edge. He covered their legs back up and opened the crackers.

"What happened?"

"Pretty much spat it out, ran to the fridge and downed all the milk. It kinda looked like that one episode on friends were Joey shows Phoebe how he can drink a gallon in under a minute."

Emily laughed, choking on her food, which brought on more coughing. "Okay, maybe no more funny stuff?"

"But laughter is the best medicine!" Zig laughed before popping a cracker in his mouth.

"Yeah, unless I die from a coughing fit!"

"I promise that if you die, I will only date those who mirror your image in hopes that one day we will be reunited through your reincarnation."

She laughed as she playfully smacked his shoulder. "Oh thank you, you're so thoughtful and romantic, but lets not start digging my grave just yet."

They went on talking about classes, the upcoming holidays, winter break, and the upcoming exams as they ate more food. After two more bowls of soup and a half sleeve of crackers, Emily was not only breathing easier, but felt ten times better, although sleepy as ever. She yawned and stretched as Zig moved the tray off her lap and onto the floor.

"Alright, I better get going so you can get some sleep."

She grabbed his hand, "Maybe you could stay? Just until I fall asleep."

He nodded, moved her tray onto her desk, and climbed into bed with her. She snuggled up against his chest and sighed happily. She wondered what her life would be like after graduation. She began to drift off to sleep as she listened to his strong heartbeat. His strong hand stroked her hair gently, he hummed something she barely recognized.

"Zig?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

While she couldn't see it, she knew he was smirking. "Of coarse I know, and I love you too. Now go to sleep."

She snuggled closer as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
